It is known to use mattress pads, or mattress covers, for maintaining mattresses in clean condition and for providing extra padding between the mattress and the bottom sheet on a bed. Mattress pads generally have, at the very least, a flat top portion of quilted fabric or water-proof material for overlying the top surface of the mattress. Many mattress pads also have some means for holding the top portion in place on the mattress.
Some mattress pads have elastic bands attached diagonally across their corners to hold them in place. In use, these elastic bands pass around and under the corners of the mattress to keep the top portion of the mattress pad spread neatly over the top of the mattress. Frequently, however, the elastic bands become detached from the top portion of the mattress pad, or they tend to slip off the mattress corners. When either of these occur, the mattress pad is no longer held securely on the mattress, and it may slide or become bunched under the bottom sheet.
More typically, a mattress pad consists of a flat top portion with a skirt portion hanging from its sides. The bottom edge of the skirt portion is usually elasticized. In use, the skirt portion fits around the sides and tucks under the bottom edges of the mattress to help hold the top portion of the mattress pad in place on the mattress' top surface. Generally, this type of mattress pad remains in place on the mattress as long as it is sized to fit the mattress. Recently, however, mattress manufacturers have begun making mattresses of varying sizes, and standard size mattress pads do not always fit these non-standard mattresses. A common problem with these mattress pads is that they slip off the mattresses easily. In fact, the normal movements of a person sleeping on the mattress often cause the mattress pad and any overlying bedding to slide off at least one corner of the mattress. This problem is exacerbated when the mattress itself is covered with a smooth or satiny fabric.
The problem of fitting standard size mattress pads securely onto non-standard size mattresses applies to other bedding as well. Like mattress pads, fitted sheets are generally made to fit standard size mattresses. Therefore, the new variability in mattress sizes creates a further problem with the fitted sheet: even if the mattress pad stays in place, the fitted sheet often is not the correct size, and it may either slip off one corner of the mattress or slide off the mattress entirely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress pad which remains securely fitted onto a standard or non-standard size mattress even during moderate movement by a person sleeping on the mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mattress pad which remains securely fitted onto a mattress with a smooth or satiny covering.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mattress pad which helps to hold a bottom sheet securely fitted onto a mattress.